


Sabriel Ficlet 1

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slasher fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Based on this writing prompt from @writing-prompt-s on Tumblr:You and your significant other are running for your lives from a slasher killer. Suddenly your partner ducks into a door and locks it behind them leaving you behind. You slump against the door preparing for the worst. The killer walks up and says “Wow what a jerk. You ok?”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Sabriel Ficlet 1

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gabriel replies, turning to face the killer. “Also, I’m an archangel, and you, buddy? You’re toast.” He snapped his fingers, sending the man to one of those programs in TV land where they hunted down killers every week. 

Then he turned to knock on the door. “Sammy! C’mon, let me in! It’s not _my_ fault I thought Dean was telling the truth about your serial killer fetish!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @MasterpieceofTurkeyCleverness!


End file.
